The Burning Souls
by Jordyana
Summary: Kikyo believed that Inuyasha had betrayed and killed her. So why does she still love him? My first songfic ("My Only Love" Sailor Moon) and Inuyasha fanfic. Read and review!


**Author's Note: This idea came to me only a few hours ago while I was in my** **room writing down my favorite characters, favorites episodes, ect. from Inuyasha and I was listening to my Sailor Moon CD. Yes, this song "My Only Love" is from the anime show, Sailor Moon. I was obsessed with it when I was younger. Anyway, I was writing in my journal when suddenly, I jumped up as I listened to part of the lyrics. I instantly thought, "Kikyo and Inuyasha!!!" And since Kikyo's my favorite character (although I'm not a big fan of the Kikyo/Inuyasha relationship), I decided to write this. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic (besides my Worthless Half Breed poem) and my first songfic, so it's not very good. Certainly not my best work. It's a little shippy at the end, but hey, I tried. So please read and review and don't be _too_ mean, okay? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sailor Moon.**  
  
_Deep in my soul _

_Love so strong _

_It takes control _

_Now we both know _

_The secret's there _

_The feelings show  
_  
"You want the Shikon Jewel, do you not, Inuyasha?"  
"Of course I do. Why do you think I've been trying to get it for ages?"  
Kikyo nodded. "You want to become a full demon, gain demon strength, so badly. It seems that that is all you wish for in life." Inuyasha looked at her. She stood there, so beautiful yet so sad. The wind blew her hair about her face and her eyes were full of pain. Her eyes were shining with what seemed to be tears. But how could they be? Kikyo crying?  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, alarmed. "Are you—are you crying?"  
She shook her head and looked down. "Is that all you wish for in life? To become a full demon?"  
Inuyasha stared at her, mouth half open. "Ki—Kikyo...."  
"The only reason we met is because you tried to steal the jewel. Over and over. You always talk of becoming a full demon. That's all you want, isn't it?"  
Kikyo's heart was aching, but she couldn't cry. She was the priestess Kikyo, protector of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. She wasn't allowed to cry. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled toward someone. Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha hugged her tight and said gently, "No, Kikyo. That's not all I care about. I love you."  
Kikyo couldn't stand it anymore. She began to weep, her tears leaving wet marks all over Inuyasha's shirt. He just held her tighter.  
"I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
_Driven far apart _

_I'll make a wish _

_On a shooting star_  
  
Kikyo shook as she fell to the ground. Inuyasha....The one she had loved had killed her. She was going to die. And in return, she killed him. What was love if he had betrayed her? He had just used her to get the jewel. He had not loved her....Had he?  
"Sister!" Kaede came from behind her and dropped down to the ground next to her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the blood that stained Kikyo's komono. "Sister, let someone tend your wounds! Quickly, before you get any worse!" Right on cue, the villagers came running up and formed a circle around the two girls.  
"Lady Kikyo!"  
"Someone, quick! She needs help!"  
"What happened?!"  
Kikyo winced in pain. "Ka—Kaede." She picked up the Shikon Jewel that had laid before her. She held it up to her younger sister. "Take this. You mu—"she winced in pain again and Kaede gave a small gasp. Kikyo swallowed and continued, "—must burn the Jewel of Four Souls with my body. It must never fall into the enemy hands."  
"No sister, you'll be okay!" the little girl said, tears pouring down her face as she watched her beloved dying sister. "Just let someone tend your wounds and you'll be okay!"  
Kikyo shook her head. _I am dying. Because of him._ "Promise me, Kaede....Burn it....with my..." Kikyo winced in pain once again and dropped the jewel. She fell to the ground and laid frozen in a pool of her own blood.  
"Sister!!!"  
  
Now look what you have caused, Inuyasha. Look at the pain that you have caused my people. The pain you have caused me. Watch my body burn, Inuyasha! Watch as my body breaks, as my eyes lose their shine, as my soul crumbles. This jewel. The Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon Jewel. You wanted this so badly, Inuyasha. You claimed that it was not all that you wanted. But I know now that you lied. You wanted it all along and you used me to get it. But now you shall never get it. I am taking it with me into the Afterlife. Watch as it burns. Watch as I go to Hell...Will you be there, Inuyasha? Will I see you again...?  
  
_There will come a day _

_Somewhere far away _

_In your arms I'll stay _

_My Only Love_  
  
You were my only love, Inuyasha. The one that loved me. Or so I thought. I am in Hell. Where are you? Why aren't you here? Are you not coming, too? Inuyasha....I killed you so that I may see you here. I hoped to see you again. You betrayed me. You killed me. So why do I still love you? Why do I still wish to be in your arms? Why do I still wish to see you....?  
  
_Even though you're gone _

_Our love will still live on _

_The feeling is so strong _

_My Only Love _

_My Only Love_  
  
I have died because of you. You have died because of me. What happened to our love? Is this really the fate that was given to us? You betrayed me. You killed me. Why? Did you not love me? I loved you. I had hoped that by killing you, by dying myself, that my love for you would die. That I would be able to suffer without having to suffer you. That I wouldn't have to love you. You traitor. Damn you, Inuyasha! Why do I still love you? I am in Hell, yet I still can't stop thinking about you. I love you. This feeling is too strong. It won't go away. I still love you.  
  
_There will come a day _

_Somewhere far away _

_In your arms I'll stay _

_My Only Love  
_

_You've reached the deepest part _

_Of the secret in my heart _

_I've known it from the start _

_My Only Love  
_  
When we first met, you were trying to steal the Jewel of Four Souls. I stopped you as I did all the other times you tried to steal it. You were supposed to be the enemy, the evil one. Yet, for some reason, I felt something when I was around you. Some odd sort of feeling that I had never felt before. There was something about you, Inuyasha. Something about your amber eyes, something about your silver hair, something about your claws, fangs, and dog ears....There was something about your soul. For some reason, I felt something when I was around you. I felt that something was just beginning. Something both wonderful and horrible. Now I know what it was. It was love.  
  
_There will come a day _

_Somewhere far away _

_In your arms I'll stay _

_My Only Love_  
  
Someday I shall see you....Someday I shall find you again......Someday I shall find your soul and bring you back to Hell with me....  
  
_You've reached the deepest part _

_Of the secret in my heart _

_I've known it from the start _

_My Only Love _

_My Only Love_  
  
....Someday I shall love you again.  
  
My only love.


End file.
